


All The Elements Are In Place

by OpalliteGlass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elemental - Freeform, Hardcore, Lots of it, M/M, Sex, and other things, everything, fantasy-ish, just so much sex, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: A series of 10 vignettes featuring Lance and his Elemental Changeling boyfriend, Keith. Each chapter explores a different elemental form Keith takes and what it brings to the bedroom. Rated M for obvious reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the new hotness!

"Ugh..." Lance s ighed as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment. He rubbed his back, feeling the tense and sore muscles. The dinner rush had not been kind to him, but at least his sparkling personality got him decent tips. He reached his door, fishing for his keys and fumbling with the doorknob. He pushed the heavy door open, stepping into the room.

" _Welcome_." A sultry voice purred.

Lance smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fire, huh?" He felt the heat radiating from somewhere in the dark room, but the lack of light made it difficult for him to see.

"I know you love this form." A shadowy figure rose, a pair of bright orange eyes flickering to life. The voice was deep, but full of barely contained lust. "Besides... I had a feeling work would be rough."

"Yeah, but-" Lance started to say, but was silenced by a rolling wave of warmth that knocked the breath from his lungs. "Whoa, Keith." He coughed, reering back from the heat.

"It's been a while since I've seen Fire..."

The form stepped into view. His boyfriend was barely clothed, a pair of black shorts hugging his hips. His long black hair flowed down his chest, which heaved from his breathing. The orange eyes flicked to the door. "Want to shut the door?" He purred.

Lance kicked the door closed, shrugging off his coat. "Let me take my shirt off, I don't want you to burn it like last time."

The bright eyes rolled. "I'm better at Fire, I promise."

It was Lance's turn to roll his eyes as he hung up the coat. "I'm sure."

"Come on..." Keith whined, tossing himself onto the couch. "I'm so ready for you..."

Lance smirked. "Fine, hold on." He rolled his shirt up and off his body, then stepped out of his pants. Still smiling, he crawled onto the couch and on top of Keith. Immediately, he winced. His skin was burning where it touched his lover's. "Keith, maybe...?"

"Oh, sorry." The heat receded, but only slightly. "But maybe you should focus on... this?" Keith heaved upwards, wrapping his legs around Lance and bringing him close, fluidly reaching into Lance's boxers and grabbing his hardened cock.

Lance moaned quietly. "Noted..."

"I bet." Keith bucked into his Lance's body, stroking him at the same time.

"Ah, slow down..."

"No."

The heat was increasing again, but Lance didn't care anymore. The blood was rushing to both his cheeks and crotch. Keith pushed upwards, lifting Lance up and reversing their roles, placing Lance underneath him. Lance gulped, looking up into the orange eyes. Keith's patience had run out. He grabbed Lance's wrists, holding both of them together with just one powerful grip. Then he gripped the waistband of Lance's boxers with his other hand, a small flame burning straight through them.

"Keith, those were expensive..." Lance moaned.

"Shh, don't worry." Keith purred, leaning down to bite into Lance's neck. Lance could feel Keith's own cock pushing near his entrance, as if it couldn't wait. Keith reached under the couch, fishing out a hidden bottle of lube and applying a liberal amount to both his stiff member and Lance's ass.

"Ready?" Keith asked. The heat increased tenfold, making Lance moan loudly as he felt the fire radiate through the grip around his cock. He just nodded, mouth open in ecstasy.

Keith said nothing, pushing into Lance easily, a mark of their previous sexual conquests.

"Ah!" Lance moaned, arching up from the couch. Keith placed a hot hand on Lance's stomach, shoving him back into the cushions. 

"Down." He began moving in and out of Lance, his grip on Lance's wrists not wavering as the boy struggled in pleasure.

"Keith, faster..." Lance begged, relishing the almost volcanic heat pulsing from Keith. 

"Shh..." Keith replied, but he obliged, increasing his rate. Lance began to feel the fiery warmt spreading from deep inside him, his favorite part of Fire.

A deeper thrust this time, making both boys moan, although one was much more animalistic than the other. Keith loomed over Lance, his thrusts increasing again until Lance was practically shouting his moans.

"Keith, wait! I'm gonna... I'm gonna... ahh!" Lance arched again, his cock spraying his seed up his stomach, even as Keith said nothing and continued his relentless assault.

Lance lay in orgasmic ecstasy, enjoying both his post-orgasm bliss and the persistant massaging of his prostate by Keith.

"I'm not done yet." Keith growled, the heat kicking up a notch. "Almost... there..." He said through clenched teeth. Then two long thrusts, deep into Lance, signalled he was emptying himself into Lance. "Ah..." He sighed, leaning against his lover.

They both lay still, Lance sweating profusely. Keith smirked. 

"See? Better than last time."

Lance nodded, breathing heavily.

"At least my muscles aren't sore anymore." He laughed. Keith's warmth had soothed his aches and pains.

Then Keith rolled over, collapsing next to Lance in pleasure.


End file.
